Can someone tell me how this happened?
by wedontspeakof2010
Summary: This is insane...My name is Daniel, and I'm a Pokemon trainer, I have been for about three years now, having started my journey at ten. My first Pokemon was an Eevee that I named Sylas. Two years later, he evolved into a Sylveon. It's been a year since, and we've moved to the Kanto region. One night on our journey, I made a wish that changed Sylas forever. (T for mild swearing)
1. Chapter 1

I lay on my back, hands behind my head, staring at the stars. "Man, this forest is amazing...It's so quiet, and peaceful..." I whisper to myself. Or, so I think. I smile as my Sylveon, Sylas, trots out of the bushes and lays beside me. He snuggles into my side, letting out a happy chirp.

"Tired, buddy?" He nods, his bright blue eyes already closed. He had been out looking for berries, as he usually did whenever we stopped somewhere in a forest. It had become routine for us.

Soon enough, the little guy is asleep. I turn my gaze back to the stars, and sigh. "Man, I wish Sylas could actually talk to me..." I mutter. Moments after I say this, I follow my Pokemon's lead, and let myself drift off to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up and look to my side. Sylas isn't there. "Oh, must be out looking for berries again..." I think aloud, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I yawn, stretching my arms above my head. As I'm in this most defenseless of positions, I'm tackled by a pink blur from the side.

"Trainer! You're awake!" a voice chirps, while I'm still screaming in fear. I look to see who tackled me, and see a rather cute boy, dressed much like a prince. He has a ribbon bow in his hair, a matching one around his neck. Seeing the bright, innocent blue eyes looking at me with so much joy, I go silent.

"Trainer? Are you okay?" the boy asks. He moves off of me and allows me to sit up, seeming worried. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry, Trainer, I didn't mean to," he continues apologetically, before kissing my cheek.

"Who are you?" I ask, my hand flying to rest over my cheek, covering where he kissed me. He seems heartbroken by my question.

"T...Trainer...don't you recognize me?" he asks slowly, his voice quiet.

"I'm afraid I don't," I answer, feeling incredibly guilty because of it, for some reason.

"It's me, Sylas! Your Sylveon!" Okay, what?

"Okay, that is not possible. You're a human."

"Yes, I am! Well, now I am. I woke up like this, and I don't know why. But look, now we can talk to each other!" He hugs me tightly, and I can't help but hug back. Shit, is his Cute Charm ability still in effect? If it is, I've definitely been affected. But wait, it only works on girls, so it can't be that.

"Um...so, we gonna move on to the next town?" I ask, pulling back from the hug. Sylas nods enthusiastically, and jumps to his feet. I laugh and stand as well. Sylas takes my hand, and starts gently pulling me along. "Um...you-you're holding my hand," I stammer, stating the obvious.

"Of course I am, Trainer! What if someone sees me walking with you and thinks I'm wild and tries to battle me?"

"You're human now, they won't try to battle you."

"Oh, right," he laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can we still hold hands, though, Trainer?" Oh, for the love of Arceus...Those eyes, so filled with hope...

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." I murmur, my cheeks flushing light red. He lets out a happy squeal, giving my hand a little squeeze. _Stop being cute you jerk, or you're gonna make me fall in love with you. Wait, what?_ _Where did _that _come from? _I shake my head to clear my thoughts, keeping my eyes on the ground as Sylas and I walk to the next city.


	2. Chapter 2

Sylas practically skips into the town as we emerge from the forest, dragging me along with him. I let go of his hand, now that we're out of the dense trees. "Should we go to the Pokemon Center, Trainer? I think we're almost out of potions," Sylas asks, and I hurriedly shush him.

"Don't-Don't call me Trainer. You're human now, so you need to start calling me Daniel." His eyes go wide, and he looks like a small child would when finding out their mom's name isn't actually "Mom".

"I like your name, Trainer, but I'm not sure I can call you it. I'm so used to-"

"I know, I know, but you need to adjust. In a way, this is like Beauty and the Beast. You're human now, just like the Pokemon in that fairy tale, so you need to adapt to it."

He frowns. "But-"

"No buts, Sylas." He opens his mouth to protest, but quickly shuts it, crossing his arms.

"Alright..." he mumbles. I groan, seeing how upset he looks, and drag my hands down my face. I feel so bad for upsetting him. I need to fix this...

"Hey, uh, I hear there's a nice cafe nearby. Wanna go check it out?"

He immediately perks up. "Cafe?" If he still had a tail, it would be wagging. "Oh, that's good! I'm a little hungry, and I don't think we have any Pokepuffs left, do we?"

"No, you ate all of them at the last town, remember?" I say with a slight laugh. His little mood swing was kind of adorable. "But I don't think you can eat Pokepuffs anymore, they're for, well, Pokemon."

"Awww," he whines, and I only ruffle his hair in response, grinning.

"Don't worry, humans have a lot of tasty food to eat, too."

"Like what?" Sylas asks huffily, reluctantly following me as I start to lead the way to the cafe.

"Well, there's bento, pasta, mochi, chocolate, rice balls, and that's only a few," I say, counting off on my fingers.

"Chocolate? Humans eat chocolate, too?" Oh, right, chocolate Pokepuffs had always been his favorite.

"Yeah, people make chocolate Bunearies, chocolate eggs, plain old chocolate bars, little chocolates with caramel inside..." I trail off, fighting back laughter at the look on Sylas's face. Is that drool?

"Let's go! I want chocolate!" he shouts, sprinting ahead of me. However, once he's a good twenty feet away, he slowly stops. Then, he turns back to me, and yells, "I don't know the way!" I laugh, and jog over to him.

"I know. I just wanted to wait for you to realize."

Sylas huffs, and punches my shoulder. "That was mean!"

"Yeah, yeah, but you still love me," I joke, though I notice a slight numbness in my fingers. Wow, he's actually really strong...

"Well, yeah, but still!" Well, that was easy for him to say. Then again, he _was _a Sylveon, they evolve with love...

Shit, I'm blushing. I ruffle his hair, hoping he doesn't notice, and take the lead to the cafe.

On the way, I notice him getting strange looks, but he seems too blinded by his excitement to get chocolate to notice.

"Hey, Sylas, uh...D'you think you should change?"

"Hm? Why?" he asks, confused.

"Well, people are looking at you weirdly..." That sounded much less mean in my head.

"I don't care. I, for one, think I look amazing, and if others don't think so, then that's perfectly alright."

Does he think I was making fun of him? I hope not. I'll get him some extra chocolate for the road, though, just to be safe.


End file.
